Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 087
"Awakening of Evil, Part 2", known as "The Inherited Card - Psycho Shocker Counterattacks!" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-seventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on December 18, 2001, and in the United States on September 27, 2003. Major events *Joey has barely any Life Points left. Odion suggests he forfeit, but a talk from Mai and Serenity boosts Joey's confidence. *A flashback reveals that Odion was abandoned as an infant in Egypt and taken in by a woman. *Odion draws "The Winged Dragon of Ra", to his shock and confusion. Marik had slipped a fake one in his deck to help him pretend he is actually Marik. *Marik instructs Odion to play the card, but Odion fears the card is too powerful and that he is not worthy enough. Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Odion, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Joey has 1900 Life Points remaining and controls "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) and "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position and "Fairy Box". Odion has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls three "Embodiments of Apophis" (1600/1800 for each) in Attack Position, "Temple of the Kings", and one set card. Turn 11: Joey At the end of Joey's Battle Phase, the Whack-a-Mole box created by "Fairy Box" disappears. Joey Sets a card and switches "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) to Defense Position. Turn 12: Odion Odion draws. "Embodiment of Apophis" attacks "Alligator's Sword", but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon up to four Scapegoat Tokens in Defense Position; however, Odion activates his face-down "Magic Jammer" to negate the effect of "Scapegoat" and destroy it by discarding one card. Two "Embodiment of Apophis" attack and destroy "Rocket Warrior" (Joey 1900 → 1800) and "Alligator's Sword". The last "Embodiment of Apophis" attacks directly (Joey 1800 → 200). Joey, at this point tries to surrender, but Mai and Serenity encourage him to continue. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 14: Odion Odion draws. He sends his three "Embodiment of Apophis" to attackHad it not been for Joey's Trap Cards, Odion would only need to send two "Embodiment of Apophis" to attack Joey, one to destroy "Swordsman of Landstar" and one to attack him directly. In both version, Odion is seen sending all three, presumably for dramatic effect., but Joey activates his face-down "Foolish Burial" to send "Jinzo" from his Deck to Odion's Graveyard. He then activates his face-down "Graverobber" to Special Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Jinzo", all Traps are negated and destroyed; all three "Embodiment of Apophis" are destroyed as they still count as Trap Cards. Turn 15: Joey Joey draws "Battle Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (700/1000) in Attack Position. He then switches "Swordsman of Landstar" to Attack Position. "Jinzo", "Battle Warrior", and "Swordsman of Landstar" all attack directly (Odion 4000 → 1600 → 900 → 400). Turn 16: Odion Odion draws. He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light" to prevent every monster Joey controls from attacking for three turns. Turn 17: Joey Joey draws "The Legendary Fisherman". He then Tributes "Battle Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "The Legendary Fisherman" (1850/1600) in Defense Position. Joey then switches "Jinzo" and "Swordsman of Landstar" to Defense Position. Turn 18: Odion Odion Draws "The Winged Dragon of Ra". He then sets one card and uses the effect of "Temple of the Kings" to remove "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from play. He plans to summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" when the time is right. Turn 19: Joey Joey draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to revive "Alligator's Sword" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Joey then Tributes "Alligator's Sword and "Swordsman of Landstar" in order to Tribute Summon "Insect Queen" (2200 → 2400/2400) in Defense Position. Turn 20: Odion Odion activates "Cup of Sealed Soul". He then activates his face-down "Seal of Serket" in order to Special Summon "Mystical Beast Serket" (2500/???) in Attack Position. Duel continues next episode. Trivia * This is the only time Joey plays Legendary Fisherman and Insect Queen. Neither really worked with the theme of his Deck, except for the other card he won in Battle City, Jinzo. Changes to the English version * Cut from the US version is a scene of Tea saying that if Marik attacks next turn, Joey's monsters will be destroyed. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Errors * The last scene of Joey's monsters before he sacrifices "Battle Warrior" to summon "The Legendary Fisherman" shows none of the monsters with cards underneath them. * When Joey summons "The Legendary Fisherman", his other 2 monsters do not have their cards underneath them, as opposed to "The Legendary Fisherman". * Later on in an overhead view, cards are underneath "The Legendary Fisherman" and "Insect Queen", but once again not under "Jinzo". * In the Japanese Version, Tea called Odion by his real name, which she should not know until episode 89 due to everybody assuming he is Marik. * When Yugi's spirit comes out after Tea mentions that Odion is freaking out after he draws Ra, he agrees with her and starts mentally talking to Yami Yugi about the temple and the ark on its steps. However, unlike when Yami's spirit first spoke to Yugi in his deeper voice before taking over, both of them speak in Yugi's softer voice, and it seems Yugi is still the one talking until the scene shows Yugi's spirit looking at Yami, finally determining that Yugi has stopped talking and now Yami is, although in the wrong voice. * After Joey summons his "Insect Queen" and the view switches to an overhead scene also showing the space next to the arena's side where Joey's friends stand, the real Marik is not there. * In the Japanese version, Odion stated that "Jinzo" was a level 7-monster, when he's actually a level 6-monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes